Centaur
XXXX''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden|status = Bestaand}} Een '''Centaur '(Engels: Centaur) is een magisch wezen wiens hoofd, romp en armen menselijk lijken en zijn verbonden met het lichaam van een paard. Ze zijn echter hun eigen individuele soort en zijn dus geen half-rassen. Ze hebben ook een rijke geschiedenis en staan bekend als van nature getalenteerd in helende magie, Waarzeggerij en Astronomie. Hoewel ze over "menselijk intelligentie" beschikken, worden centauren op hun eigen verzoek door het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst geclassificeerd als "dier", omdat ze het er niet mee eens waren dat ze deze status moesten delen met Feeksen en Vampieren, bekende duistere wezens. Beschrijving Uiterlijk Net als paarden komen centauren in verschillende kleuren voor, variërend van diep zwart tot wit. Een centaur met de naam Firenze had witblond haar, een roomkleurig lijf en bezat verbazend blauwe ogen. Magorian daarentegen had zwart haar en was vosbruin van kleur. Belinda Broom en Parvati Patil vonden echter de centaur Firenze fysiek aantrekkelijk. Centauren zijn in feite geen half-rassen, maar een geheel andere soort op zichzelf. Ze zijn niet erg blij om beledigd te worden, vooral wat hun afkomst betreft, wat Dorothea Omber uiteindelijk duur kwam te staan. Centauren zijn ook van nature geboren Zieners, in het bijzonder de centaur Firenze die naast Sybilla Zwamdrift les gaf in Waarzeggerij op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Manieren Centauren staan bekend als begaafd in Waarzeggerij. De centauren in het Verboden Bos maakten inderdaad regelmatig vage toespelingen op het zien van de toekomst, zoals toen de centaur Firenze Harry Potter vertelde dat ze waren voorbestemd elkaar weer te ontmoeten, en toen hij en Ban spraken over een periode van rust tussen de Eerste en Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Tegen zijn klas op Zweinstein zei hij ook dat centauren jarenlang hun specifieke kunst van het voorzien van de toekomst onder de knie proberen te krijgen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 27 (De Centaur en de Klikspaan) Centauren in het algemeen lijken ook vrij trots op hun soort te zijn, wat duidelijk blijkt uit hun lichtgeraaktheid wanneer iemand zelfs per ongeluk zinspeelt op dat ze "gebruikt" worden door of op een andere manier in dienst zijn van de mensheid. Dit werd duidelijk toen Firenze gedisciplineerd werd omdat hij Harry Potter toestond op zijn rug te rijden en hem daardoor in veiligheid te brengen, nadat de jonge tovenaar Heer Voldemort in het Verboden Bos tegenkwam — zijn mede-centauren beschouwden het zoiets toestaan vergelijkbaar met de taak van een "ordinaire muilezel". In 1995 probeerden ze Firenze te vermoorden voor zijn beslissing om "menselijke dienstbaarheid aan te gaan", wat werd gezien als hoog verraad voor zijn soort. Centauren besloten ook om onder de Afdeling Dieren te worden geclassificeerd in plaats van onder de Afdeling Wezens in de archieven van het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst, omdat ze niet geassocieerd wilden worden met Feeksen en Vampieren, die door het Ministerie werden aangeduid als "Wezens". Centauren lijken ook de voorkeur te geven aan de natuur boven technologie, de uitgebreidheid van hun gereedschap zichtbaar beperkt tot hun bogen en pijlen. In plaats daarvan vestigden ze hun aandacht op het lezen van tekens in de natuur en het leven in bossen toegewezen door het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Het zijn van nature territoriale wezens, zoals Rubeus Hagrid in 1995 vermeldde, toen ze een kudde centauren in het Verboden Bos zagen, wiens land consequent werd verkleind, en dat ze daardoor in opstand zouden kunnen komen tegen het Ministerie. Later datzelfde jaar verkondigden ze dat zelfs Hagrid "niet langer welkom" was in "hun" bos, omdat hij "de vriendschap van de centauren had verspeeld" en hun "geduld opraakte" (in verwijzing naar Hagrid's halfbroer, Groemp, die Hagrid destijds in het bos verborgen hield).''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 30 (Groemp) Centauren hebben echter wel een gevoel van eer, omdat ze niet bereid zijn de jongen te schaden, aangezien de kudde in het Verboden Bos weigerde Hagrid aan te vallen vanwege de jonge Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel die hem destijds vergezelden. Dit geduld en deze vrijgevigheid kunnen echter op raken, omdat ze later doorhadden dat Harry en Hermelien opzettelijk Dorothea Omber het bos in voerde en zo de centauren te "gebruiken" om haar te elimineren; dit, gezamenlijk met het feit dat beide tieners hun volwassenheid naderden, leidde ertoe dat de kudde de twee probeerde aan te vallen. Vaardigheden Centauren gebruiken geen toverstokken voor magie, maar staan erom bekend goed onderlegd te zijn in magische genezing, Waarzeggerij, boogschieten en Astronomie. Centauren verbranden kruiden zoals malve en salie om hun bevindingen in de sterren te verfijnen. Enkele van hun vaardigheden werden ook onderwezen aan de studenten van Zweinstein, toen de centaur Firenze in het schooljaar van 1995-1996 begon met lesgeven in Waarzeggerij op Zweinstein. Ze zijn ook in staat een vorm van non-verbale magie te gebruiken tijdens een duel, zoals aangetoond toen Torvus tegen Jacob's broer of zus deulleerde zonder een toverstok te gebruiken of pijl af te schieten.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Habitat Centauren zijn bosbewoners en, in elk land waar kolonies bestaan, heeft de tovenaarsautoriteit land exclusief gereserveerd voor hun gebruik. Een dergelijke kolonie bestaat in het Verboden Bos, op het terrein van Zweinsteins Hogeschool van Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Centauren hebben echter hun eigen methoden om zich te verbergen en vermijden contact met zowel tovenaars en heksen als Dreuzels, omdat ze geen fan van mensen zijn. Ze leven over het algemeen in kuddes van tien tot vijftig individuen. Relatie met tovenaars Vanaf 1811 kregen de centauren de status "wezen" aangeboden, toen Gerrit Zwalp bepaalde dat een "wezen" een "schepsel met voldoende intelligentie om de wetten van de magische gemeenschap te kunnen begrijpen en mede zorg te dragen voor de vormgeving van voornoemde wetten" was. Ze weigerden echter vanwege de associaties met andere wezens, zoals vampieren en feeksen, aan wie de status "wezen" werd gegeven. De Meermensen namen een jaar later hetzelfde besluit. Ondanks het feit dat het zeer intelligente wezens zijn, werden centauren door het Ministerie van Toverkunst nog steeds officieel geclassificeerd als wezens met "bijna-menselijke intelligentie" in het midden van de jaren negentig, volgens de tekst van Wet 15B, zoals vastgesteld door het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens. Centauren beschouwden deze zin als een grote belediging, zoals Dorothea op de harde manier ontdekte, omdat ze vonden dat "hun intelligentie ver verheven is boven die van mensen."Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks, Hoofdstuk 33 (Vechten en Vluchten) Er bestaat nog steeds een Contactpunt Centauren op het Ministerie van Toverkunst's Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens, hoewel geen enkele centaur hier ooit gebruik van heeft gemaakt. In feite betekent de uitdrukking "iemand naar de centauren sturen" op het Ministerie dat de persoon in kwestie op het punt staat ontslagen te worden. Vóór de vernietiging van de fontein tijdens het duel tussen Albus Perkamentus en Heer Voldemort, werden de centauren ook vertegenwoordigd in de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Van centauren is bekend dat ze tovenaars redden van het kwaad, zoals bijvoorbeeld Firenze die Harry Potter redde, toen Heer Voldemort in het bos was. Hier werd echter sterk op neer gekeken omdat centauren niet geacht werden zich te bemoeien met "wat komen gaat". Toen Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel uiteindelijk Dorothea Omber naar het Verboden Bos leidden, verscheen een groep centauren met waarvan sommigen van hen Dorothea meevoerden, terwijl de rest door Groemp werd weggejaagd in een gebeurtenis dat bekend staat als de Schermutseling in de Verboden Bos. Er werd vermeld dat Perkamentus heeft onderhandeld over de vrijlating van Dorothea nadat hij in ere werd hersteld door het Ministerie van Toverkunst. De centaur kudde uit het Verboden Bos vocht ook tegen de Dooddoeners tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. Bekende centauren Ban08.jpg|Ban Firenzeharrypotter.jpg|Firenze Magorian.jpg|Magorian Magnus02.png|Magnus CentaurenHagrid.jpg|Ronan Torvus_in_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Torvus PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Torvus' vader Trivia * In de boeken worden Centauren beschreven zoals ze zijn in traditionele Griekse mythen, met de achterkant van een paard, maar een gewoon menselijk gezicht en bovenlichaam. In de films zijn hun menselijke gezichten echter meer paardachtig, als een exacte kruising tussen paard en mens. Ze zijn bedekt met haar, hetzelfde als hun paardenhelft, met lange uitpuilende gezichten en lange, puntige oren. * In de Griekse mythologie worden vrouwelijke centauren centauriden genoemd, en hoewel ze niet worden vermeld in de vroege Griekse literatuur en kunst, verschijnen ze af en toe in de latere oudheid. * Het woord Centaur (Κένταυρος, Kentauros, in het Oudgrieks), wordt algemeen beschouwd als zijnde van onbekende oorsprong. * In ''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' schrijft Newt Scamander dat centauren weigeren kleding te dragen. In de films draagt Magorian echter sieraden, gedetailleerd weergegeven in het boek ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault''. * In Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery wilde Rowan Khanna, een geschiedenisliefhebber, een centaur vragen over de controverse uit 1811 van het weigeren van de status als "wezen" omdat hij erdoor gefascineerd was, maar noch Jacob's broer of zus, Barnaby of Tops begrepen deze obsessie. Verschijning ]] * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind'' * [[Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)|''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)]] * [[Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden (echte wereld)|''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden]] * ''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'''' * [[Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book|''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' * ''Pottermore'' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' * ''Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World'''' * [[Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald]]'' * [[Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery|''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery]] * ''Harry Potter: Wizards Unite'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Centaur fr:Centaure Categorie:Verboden Bos Categorie:Centaur Categorie:Wezens Categorie XXXX Categorie:Wezens uit Groot-Brittannië Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers